25 Arrests
by Lizzie B
Summary: Another drabbles series in my ever expanding 25 Drabbles collection. More BobbyAlex shipping for the masses who just can't get enough of our favorite duo.
1. Perfection

Author's Note: I'm back! Again! Miss me? I bet you did. Well, here I am fiddling with B/A again. And since I left you all bawling your eyes out, I'll warn your hearts back up with fluff! Inspired by my trip to the Woodstock Classic Car Night!

---------

**Title: Perfection**

**Prompt: Silence**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **He said in his best little boy voice…

----------

"Alex, is…is something wrong?" Bobby tilted his head to get a better look at the expression on Alex's face. He can't quite decipher it. He had expected her to love her surprised, but since she'd open it, she hadn't said a word. "I…I thought you said…" She held up a hand and his mouth stopped moving.

"Shhs," is all she said. He stood slightly behind her, rocking back and forth all the balls of his feet, waiting for the response.

He can't take it anymore, "I know. I know, it's a little big, but…but Lewis cut me a great deal on it and…and well, now you know where I've been the past few weekends. I just…I just wanted to give you something special."

Alex shook her head and sighed, "Bobby, how many times do I have to tell you, classic cars are best appreciated in silence."

"So…you like it?" He said in his best little boy voice, the one he knows will get an answer out of her.

"Depends," She said, striding confidently towards the hood, "Is there a V-8 under that hood?"


	2. Bat Out Of Hell

Author's Note: For those of you wondering what car Alex got, let's go with a 76 Mustang, like the car Bobby used to pass notes in 25 Crimes. Silly me not to mention what type of car it was, lol.

---------

**Title: Bat Out Of Hell**

**Prompt: Desperate**

**Rating: F**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **This case had him grade A distracted.

----------

Alex poked her head into the conference room, checking to see if Bobby was right where she left him. She smiled affectionately because he was still hunched over case notes and crime scene photos, like he had been two hours ago when she went to do some computer searches.

"Hey, Bobby," She said, walking into the room, "I'm heading out. You staying?"

"Yeah…yeah," He looked up distractedly and smiled, "Um, have a good night Alex." Alex blinked. Bobby had just used her first name. Bobby never used her first name. This case had him grade A distracted. Alex glanced around, checking to see if anyone in the squad room was watching them.

"Night, Bobby," She said and kissed his forehead before making an escape. Five minutes later Bobby's head shot up and his eyes got wide. Then, like a bat out of hell he raced out of the conference room


	3. A Bathrobe and A Tie

Author's Note: I just had to sequel Bat Out Of Hell. It was so cute and it deserved a little sweet cap off. And is anyone else having trouble uploading documents, or is it just me? I kept getting errors when I tried uploading this and then suddenly it worked. Arg! Okay, now some fluff!

---------

**Title: A Bathrobe and A Tie**

**Prompt: Contact**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: ** Okay, so it was the forehead, big deal.

----------

Bobby pounded on Alex's door. She was home, she said she was going home, oh please let her be home! Bobby wished he'd been paying more attention when Alex had said goodnight. If he had, it wouldn't have taken him five minutes to realize she had kissed him. Okay, so it was the forehead, big deal. She had kissed him. The woman of his dreams, fantasies, and whole world had kissed him. He had to see her. He had to sort this out.

"Alex!" He pounded harder, and then jerked his hand back when the door opened suddenly.

"What, Bobby?" She snapped, glaring at him through dripping wet bangs. Shower, Bobby's mind registered, Alex had been in the shower. He was in so much trouble, but honestly how could she expect him to retain his wits after she had kissed him and answered the door in a bathrobe?

"Please, don't hurt me for this, Alex." Then he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He stumbled forward when Alex grabbed his tie and used it to pull him into her apartment.


	4. Interrogation

Author's Note: Whoo! So busy packing for college, folks. I have so much crap to pack, lol. Where did I get all this stuff?

---------

**Title: Interrogation**

**Prompt: Manipulated**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA **

**Summary: ** He already knows all her weaknesses,

----------

She sits back straight at meets his eyes without flinching. He already knows all her weaknesses, so he's already got the upper hand. She can only count on her knowledge of his style to defend her from his attack.

"A…witness heard you make a statement last night," He says, waiting patiently for a crack in her cop face. "You…you admitted to it."

She shrugs, "I had a few glasses of wine last night, I can't really remember."

He smiled, that predatory smile that signals he's got her right where he wants her. She tries to think of what she gave away in that statement. He slides his chair closer to her and she can feel the heat radiating off of him.

"The witness saw you drink only two glasses of wine, that's not enough to intoxicate you. You meant what you said the other night. Every word of it…unless, you were lying? Were you lying Alex?"

Damn it, he just had to pull that didn't he? Well, that's what made him an incredible interrogator. He knew exactly what to say to get answers.

"No, Bobby, I wasn't lying last night," She admits and watches him relax. She wasn't lying when she said she loves him.


	5. The Greatest Distance

Author's Note: Re-reading 25 Crimes today I was struck by my own brilliance in Therefore My Silence. I tried to capture that again, only this time, from Bobby's point of view. Here's hoping I caught that mystical moment again.

---------

**Title: The Greatest Distance**

**Prompt: Choice**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Adult Situations**

**Summary: ** She likes to look at him. He likes that she chooses to look.

----------

Bobby believes in choices. Most people make choices everyday. Small insignificant choices that could lead to changing lives. It could lead to moments like this. He feels Alex's eyes on him and senses her smile. She likes to look at him. He likes that she chooses to look.

He can barely believe she made the choice to be with him and chooses him again and again. When in desperate love and longing he kissed her he had not expected her passionate response. Nor had he expected her passionate love.

He was truly blessed to have her hands on him, to have her lips willingly give to his. His blessed memory lets him replay all the details of every night they've been together and it would drive him to his knees, but she catches him and brings him back up.

He opens his eyes, seeing beauty, grace and love all in one woman. For a moment he believes in God because only a higher being of supreme power could create something as perfect as Alexandra Eames.

He has no other choice left but to kiss her and since he can't find the words to tell her how she is all and his everything.

He asks for her blessing in his caresses. He begs for her to stay in his kiss and she does not disappoint. Her hands touch his soul and repair it. Her lips soothe and reassure him. And when they reach nirvana he understands, she will never leave. She has made her choice and he is it.

_In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged.- Hans Nouwens._


	6. Over The Limit

Author's Note: I'm in a good mood and a good mood means a hysterical drabble. I love this one, folks. It's a hoot!

---------

**Title: Over The Limit**

**Prompt: Intoxicated**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: Na**

**Summary: **Oh, that was exactly the right thing to say, inner Bobby said rolling his eyes.

----------

Bobby has rarely dealt with an Alex who wasn't in control of herself. She's very good at keeping herself calm and rational. He's the one who's supposed to be volatile and unpredictable. Of course, Bobby has never had to deal with a drunk Alex before. Well, he was getting a very good education in that now.

"Eames," Bobby said in his most firm tone of voice, "Stop."

"Don't wanna," Drunk Alex replied happily while trying to work the buttons of his shirt open. He was, of course, trying to stop her, but Alex had very clever little fingers and Bobby's felt very big and very clumsy suddenly.

"You're not thinking straight, Eames," Bobby continued, trying his best not to enjoy Alex's hands. "You need some coffee and sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep," Alex shook her head then looked up at him with a drunken smile, "Unless you wanna sleep with me. You wanna sleep with me, Bobby?"

He did a very good impression of a fish for a few seconds because Bobby is like any red blooded male and the idea of sharing a bed with Alexandra Eames was enough to shut down even his considerable brain capacity. "Alex, Eames, uh…let's, uh, you need…um…let me put you to bed." Oh, that was exactly the right thing to say, inner Bobby said rolling his eyes. Telling a drunk woman that you want to put her to bed, brilliant move Goren.

"Stop thinking," Alex thwapped him upside the head.

Bobby glared and rubbed at the spot where she hit him, "You need to sober up Eames." Alex rolled her eyes and stepped back. Bobby sighed in relief. There, he thought, he'd gotten through to..urk! Apparently Alex was more sober than she appeared before she now had a firm grip on his face and was kissing him. Once again Bobby's mind shut down and he realized he is a horrible human being because he was going to take advantage of his drunk partner, but how could anyone blame him when said partner was now sucking on his tongue and pressing her whole body against his?

"Bobby," She whispered against his mouth in a very sober tone, "Now you can put me to bed."


	7. Sobriety

Author's Note: Because you asked for it a sequel to Over The Limit! Also, I'd like a little help with a project I'm undertaking (Yes, another one, hush I'm not over taxing myself) If you, shippers and non-shippers alike, could ask Bobby or Alex any question what would it be? What I'd like to do is answer these questions as in character as I could and see what hilarity results. Of course, shipper that I am, shipper questions will be answered like Bobby and Alex are together. I already have a few questions I plan on asking, but would love to get you guys in on the act. Either review with your question, send me a Private Message or email me with them!

---------

**Title: Sobriety **

**Prompt: Honor**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **He was lying on his back, looking at her ceiling…

----------

Alex woke up because she could hear him thinking. Not exactly what she would like him to be doing after mind blowing sex, but this is Bobby and so things aren't normal. She opened one eye and studied him. He was lying on his back, looking at her ceiling with that adorable little brow crease that told Alex she was right, he was thinking.

"I wasn't drunk, you know." She said with a sigh and opening both eyes.

"I know." Well, that was not the answer she was expecting. Proping herself up on one arm, Alex frowned at him.

"You know?"

"I know now," Bobby corrected, turning to look at her. "You faked being drunk. To get me to take you home."

Alex rolled her eyes, "No, Bobby, I faked being drunk because you looked miserable. I gave you the perfect out to leave the bimbo behind."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and turned to lie on his side facing her, "Then why did you keep up the charade?"

"One, because you would have felt obligated to return to your "date" and then been miserable the rest of the night." Alex lowered her eyes, "And two because I figured it was a good excuse to kiss you and see how you'd react."

Bobby digested this and the longer he went on thinking the more nervous Alex got. In all honesty she had every intention of telling Bobby she wasn't drunk once they got back to her apartment, but he had been so considerate, so ready to take care of her she'd gone with the "drunk" kissing plan. Stupid, yes, but Alex could only regret her actions if they resulted in Bobby never ending up in her bed again.

"I'm sorry," Bobby finally said. Alex jerked her head up and stared incredulously at him.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry that you had to pretend to be drunk to get the courage up to kiss me." Alex blushed and started to try and salvage this, but Bobby kept right on talking, "I'm not sorry, however, that you did. Or sorry about anything we did. Alex," He cupped her cheek in his hand, "Maybe…maybe you could kiss me again, without pretending?"

Alex arched an eyebrow and smiled, "I think I can do that."


	8. Whoops

Author's Note: This one is purely for the fact that the idea of VDO taking a face plant into the floor would amuse me for hours. And behind the scene photos of filming the premiere where Goren's face first on the ground. My version as to why he ends up there is much funnier though.

---------

**Title: Whoops**

**Prompt: Ridicule**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **He remembers distinctly what caused his sudden lapse in coordination…

----------

He didn't think it was possible, but know Bobby Goren knows you can indeed hear an eyebrow raise. He came to this conclusion as he stared at the linoleum floor of the squad room, which he had just smacked into, face first.

Normally, he wasn't a klutz. He could fake a being one, but at all time he was in control of his motor functions. That was until today when his feet had gotten tangled and he'd taken a face first dive into the floor.

He remembers distinctly what caused his sudden lapse in coordination and it was currently raising an eyebrow at him, trying not to laugh while helping him back to his feet.

"You okay, Bobby?" Alex Eames asked, and he can hear the genuine concern in her voice. He also heard the amusement at his expense.

"Just fine," He muttered, trying to think of a suitable excuse for the stumble and fall. "I just, must be a slick spot. Too much polish or something." The excuse is incredibly lame, but he's not about to tell her the truth. He'd fallen because Alex Eames was wearing a backless summer dress and the sight of her perfect pale shoulders had caused a short in his brain which resulted in him taking a dive into the floor and landing on his face. No way.


	9. Trick Or Treat

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! My treat to all of you is some fic! Sorry about the long break. School has taken over my life, along with a Law & Order RPG (Go ahead, ask me about it. You know you want to!). Yes, I'm perfectly aware I'm a nerd. Enjoy the fic!

---------

**Title: Trick Or Treat**

**Prompt: Ghost**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"Horse feathers," Bobby said, using the 20's slang…

----------

Bobby shifted his weight to his other foot, allowing him to lean just a little more to the right so he could examine the stab wounds. He was so intent on trying to guess what had made them he almost didn't hear the giggles. It was when the assistant ME next to him tried to cover a laugh with a cough that his attention was drawn away from the body.

"One word, Goren, and I'll shoot you." Bobby simply stared, incredibly baffled at the sight in front of him. Alex is not in her traditional slacks and shirt, like he expects of her. She is in costume and the idea is one his brain just can't wrap around.

"Uh…" He managed, as his brain tells him she's supposed to be some sort of flapper, from the 1920's.

"Oh for the love of," Alex pressed her fingers against her eyes, "Look, I didn't have time to change okay? I was at a Halloween party, and my apartment is all the way on the other side of town, so I came here first, alright? And now the whole damn department's gonna be giggling about it."

"Horse feathers," Bobby said, using the 20's slang for not true. Alex didn't find this funny, though the assistant ME once again has to cover a laugh. She glared at him and he decided to go back to dealing with the dead body because he pushed his luck anymore. Still, he couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye at Alex's lovely legs. Happy Halloween, he thought, and I got one heck of a treat.


	10. I Would

Author's Note: So, on Tuesday and Thursday mornings, I usually have just enough free time to write a drabble. I'm going to try, key word there, and get drabbles out every Tuesday and Thursday. Slowly but surely I'll slog my way through all the fanfictions I started and then left hanging!

---------

**Title: I Would**

**Prompt: Taboo**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: Angst**

**Summary: **He had found some nice college professor…

----------

It's not right. It can't possibly be right. Here she is, watching him hold out a ring, but it's not for her. She takes the box from him and stares at what could only be the most perfect engagement ring she's ever seen. And…and it's not for her.

He's watching her, that eager little boy light in his eyes. He wants her approval, he wants her to sign off on this. It's supposed to be mine, she thinks as a wave of bitterness washes over her. She was the one who pulled him back from the edge all these years. She was the one he let in, to tell her all his dark secrets and fears. She was the one he was supposed to love. But…but he didn't. He had found some nice college professor, Alex remembers, some Italian culture expert.

They'd met once, at some police charity event. Through the pain that is slowly engulfing her heart, she remembers the woman who will get this ring. Bright gray eyes, wide charming smile, and a slight Italian accent. A quick wit, Alex admits grudgingly, and she actually liked the woman. But, God, didn't he know he was killing her? She had waited too long for him to suddenly realize he loved her and another woman had taken her coveted spot. She could barely breathe, but for him, she smiled and handed him the ring back.

"She'll love it Bobby." She didn't add, because I would.


	11. Tenderly

Author's Note: Oh come on, everyone's done a tag for this episode! You knew it was coming! And, since so many of you asked for fluff, it's fluff. Well, it's got more substance than typical fluff, but it's shippy. I'm not sure if you'll get another drabble tomorrow morning since I'm posting this Monday night my time. You'll see, I guess.

---------

**Title: Tenderly**

**Prompt: Wrong is Right**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: Episode Tag, Spoilers for Blind Spot**

**Summary: **With wide-eyed wonder he stares at her.

----------

He figures it all out sitting by her hospital bed. For hours, he has sat here, watching her and thinking. The part of his brain that is not watching her is turning everything over and over in his head. All the thinking has gotten him no where. When suddenly, in the time it takes her to draw one breath it hits him like a freight train.

With wide-eyed wonder he stares at her. There's been no change in her expression, no change in her breathing. She's sleeping just as peacefully as when he urged her to, but she gave him the answer. Even asleep, she gives him the answers he needs to make the puzzle whole. She gives him his answer.

With uncharacteristic intimacy he reaches out and runs a finger down her cheek, "Thank you Alex. I'd be lost without you," He says softly before leaving her side to call Ross.


	12. Hour SixtyThree

Author's Note: Uh, not much to say really. Just, enjoy this "happy ending" to the emotional nuke that was Silent Night.

---------

**Title: Hour Sixty-Three**

**Prompt: Victims**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: Sequel to 25 Investigations: Silent Night**

**Summary: **Hour thirty-two they had a name…

----------

Deakins stood in the observation room watching Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek back into a corner the man who had murdered Alex Eames and Bobby Goren.

It had been a marathon investigation. Deakins glanced at the clock, sixty-three hours ago they'd started. By hour twenty they'd found the confidential informant Goren and Eames had gone to see.

Hour thirty-two they had a name.

Hour forty-three they had David Barkle in a holding cell.

And now, at hour sixty-three they had a confession.

"We had to do right by you two. Rest easy, take care of each other, we got him."


	13. Superstition

Author's Note: I almost forgot to post this! lol. Bad me. Luckily for you my dear readers – who have hopefully been stalking your emails all day long waiting for this – I remembered and I wrote something so fluffy you're going to need starch.

---------

**Title: Superstitions **

**Prompt: Unit**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Summary: **"I kinda gave him the slip."

----------

"Okay, you can't be here!"

"But, Alex!"

"No, Bobby, get out."

"I just wanted to see you…"

"You'll see me in…an hour, now go."

"But…"

"No buts! If Carolyn catches you in here do you know how much trouble you'll be in? And Mike? Isn't he supposed to be making sure this very thing doesn't happen?"

"I kinda…gave him the slip."

"Of course you did. Now go back! Out! Shoo. Scat."

"But, AlexIjustwantedtotellyouIloveyou."

She slammed the door closed on him. Yeesh, who knew Bobby Goren would get pre-wedding jitters? Still, it did make her smile that he had risked Carolyn's wrath – the woman was into the wedding a little more than Alex found sane – to come see her. And he parting words weren't bad. She'd make up for that wounded look he gave her right before she closed the door in his face later. Right now, she had to makeup to deal with.


	14. Okay

Author's Note: Alright, more fluff, since I'm feeling the love! And best the angst on Tuesday demands fluff!

---------

**Title: Okay**

**Prompt: Appearances **

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **If her phone hadn't have gone off, she could have made him purr…

----------

Alex Eames knows Bobby Goren better than anyone. After all, it's to be expected after being partners for seven years. They've practically lived out of each other's pocket, gone into life threatening situations and seen each other at their worst. All that adds up over the years and it's only natural that she knows everything about him and she knows exactly how to manipulate him too. And what's the greatest part of it, Bobby has no idea she's doing it.

Thursday night was movie night for them, had been since about the fifth year of the partnership. She would show up at his apartment with a movie in hand and they'd eat popcorn and just hang out. It was on one of these nights that she figured out Bobby's greatest weakness. She had simply ruffled his hair for a bit longer than usual and had watched him turn into goo in her hands. So, she kept it up and as time went on, his eyes started to drift closed, he relaxed into the couch and she's convinced to this day that if her phone hadn't have gone off, she could have made him purr.

Now, every time she wants something from him she knows exactly how to get it out of him. She can't use it at work, that would give away a little too much, but when they're alone and she runs her fingers through his hair for awhile and she hears the most magical words in the world.

"Okay Alex."


	15. Who I Am

Author's Note: You can kinda consider this a post-ep fic for The War At Home. Basically, it's me rambling, lol.

---------

**Title: Who I Am**

**Prompt: Special**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **He didn't want to be special…

----------

They kept telling him he was special. All day, everyday, he could feel them whispering. His fellow detectives, the brass, the press, almost everyone he interacted with told him he was special. And, admittedly, he was, but he wasn't just that.

No one saw past what made him special. They didn't want to look. All they wanted was a wonder boy detective who could solve any crime. They wanted him to be Sherlock Holmes without the cocaine habit. It was why every time some politician or important figure or dignitary was murdered/kidnapped/missing he was called in. The best wanted to best so they got the special detective.

He hated it. He didn't want to be special. He didn't want to be set on a pedestal. He just wanted to be a detective. He wanted to catch the bad guys and that was it. No accolades, no press, no recognition. He would be happy if they stuck him in some back room with a bunch of cold cases and told him to have a ball. He would too. He could sit there quietly, look over the evidence, go talk to witnesses, and no one would care, because these were the forgotten cases. He could have his peace and quiet and not be special anymore.

But, he was special. He was different. He had made himself into this and no matter what he liked or disliked, he was.

Only she treated him like just another detective. Only she didn't give him an inch just because he was special. And maybe that's why he felt she was special.


	16. Thankful

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you eat lots of food and take a power nap! Here's a lovely little fic for your holidays.

---------

**Title: Thankful**

**Prompt: Families **

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **He should have known better than to ask.

----------

The noise was almost over whelming. Children ranging from three months to thirteen darted between legs, and squealed with delight. Parents tried unsuccessfully to corral them and holding court in the kitchen Bobby Goren told a captivated audience about his glory days as an NYPD detective.

"Grandpa!" Bobby looked down at the three year old little girl, Georgia, tugging on his pants leg, "Up!"

Bobby chuckled and picked the girl up, "Pumpkin, where's your Mom?"

"With Grandma!"

"Ah," Bobby glanced around the crowded kitchen but couldn't spot his wife, "And where's Grandma?"

"With Mommy!" Bobby smiled at the child. He should have known better than to ask.

"Hey, Dad," His first son, James, came up and the girl in his arms started bouncing excitedly, reaching for her father, "Sorry about that, she got away from me."

"She's got a problem," Bobby said, handing the girl over.

"You only say that because you can give her back," James chuckled, "So, what are you thankful for today?" Bobby looked around him. He spotted his daughter, her husband, and second son. His wife's family mixed in, and then he spotted her. Alex smiled at him and like every time before his heart swelled with love.

"James, do I really have to say it?"


	17. Sewing

Author's Note: Okay, so the upload system of has been really freaky lately. I haven't been able to upload a thing! So, this isn't actually late. I finished it on Tuesday, I just couldn't upload it until now.

---------

**Title: Sewing**

**Prompt: Dolls**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Mentions of child murder**

**Summary: **He calls himself Prince Charming.

----------

The case that breaks him involves a little girl. At first, it seems a typical kidnapping. The only oddity is the note left by the kidnapper. He calls himself Prince Charming. The little girl is his Princess. Bobby is named the Black Knight. It's a game to the kidnapper and even though Alex warns him, Bobby accepts and begins to play.

She can only watch as Prince Charming takes him apart mental piece by mental piece. She tries, tries so hard to keep him together, but when they find the little girl, dressed as a princess clutching a blood stained, ripped doll, he falls to pieces.

No one sees him for a month. Even she can't find him and she had thought her internal radar would be able to find Bobby no matter where he went, or how far. When he reappears there's nothing left of the man she remembers. He hands in his resignation, and walks out, never looking back.

When she goes to his apartment, she finds him drunk, with the exact same doll they found with the girl sitting next to the whiskey bottle. She steps over the pieces of his soul and sits down next to him on the couch. He sew the doll back together and cleaned it up as best he could.

She picked up his hand and lets him cry on her shoulder. Then, like the doll that watches them, she sews him back together.


	18. Russian Advanced Speaking

Author's Note: Wow, two updates back to back! It's all because is being nice again! Also, I forgot to mention this in the last author's note, but kudos to de wolf for spotting that Bobby and Alex's first born was named James, in blatant reference to 25 Crimes: Big Difference! The poem is by an actual Russian Poet named Fedor TyutChev, titled Silentium.

---------

**Title: Russian Advanced Speaking  
**

**Prompt: Russian Love Poem**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"How can a heart expression find?"

----------

"_Speak not, lie hidden, and conceal the way you dream, the things you feel. Deep in your spirit let them rise akin to stars in crystal skies that set before the night is blurred: delight in them and speak no word."_

Whatever he's saying, it sounds oddly beautiful. She's never thought of Russian as a beautiful language, but as it spills from his drunken lips, she realizes she's wrong. Russian really can be beautiful. She steers him up the steps to his apartment, and even when they trip he doesn't stop.

"_How can a heart expression find? How should another know your mind? Will he discern what quickens you?_"

She really wishes she had a tape recorder. She'd love to record this and bring it to the translation department and ask for some help. She tried to interrupt him earlier, but he shhs-ed her and kept going. He shhs-ed her again when she asked for his keys, and left her to dig around in his pockets until she found them. He kept going.

"_A thought once uttered is untrue. Dimmed is the fountainhead when stirred: drink at the source and speak no word_."

When she's drunk she can barely do more than giggle, but apparently Bobby becomes a linguist. A small part of her is annoyed with the Russian. He probably will thank her in it, she thinks as they maneuver to his bed. He drops onto the mattress and grabs her hands before she can escape. He stares into her eyes, like he's got something very important to tell her and even though she doesn't understand the words, she really hopes she gets the meaning.

"_Live in your inner self alone within your soul a world has grown, the magic of veiled thoughts that might be blinded by the outer light, drowned in the noise of day, unheard...  
take in their song and speak no word_."


	19. What Lies Beneath

Author's Note: Well, not much to say. Glad you all enjoyed the poem. Here's hoping you enjoy this drabble as much as all the others.

---------

**Title: What Lies Beneath **

**Prompt: Shake**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: FPS Episode Tag**

**Summary: **They don't think he'll last much longer.

----------

It starts inside, somewhere deep down in his soul. Then it starts to spread. The longer her stares at her empty desk the more and more he feels it. It's not rage. It's not pain. It's just loneliness, pure, unadulterated loneliness. It's the kind of loneliness that hits a person maybe once to twice in their life. It hits him now, full force.

He searches around his desk, looking for a way to stop it. He has to stop it before everyone else sees and they start talking more. Already they think he's losing it. He's off his lead and off his rocker. They don't think he'll last much longer. And it's her fault! Her fault for living him like this!

The paper's in his hands before he really knows what he's doing. He crumples it furiously, as if he can ball up all his loneliness in it. And then he lets loose. It bounces rather ineffectively off her chair and drops to the floor. Yeah, they're going to talk more now.

In defeat he stares at her chair with sorrowful eyes. _Please, Alex, come back. I need you._


End file.
